De conejos y otras calamidades
by Liebheart
Summary: Existía un conejo dando vueltas a su planeta y ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no la acechara de vez en cuando. Este nuevo conejo, era blanco con un importante degrade monocromático en su pelaje. Touka temía –desistía- a tomarlo y acariciarlo, curarlo, rememorarlo, besarlo, exorcizarlo, resguardarlo, para luego arrastrarlo hacía otro mundo, uno que no podía ofrecerle.


_**DE CONEJOS Y OTRAS CALAMIDADES.**_

Tokyo Ghoul/One-shot.

By Lin.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Tokyo Ghoul** pertenecen a **Sui Ishida** , esta historia en particular es de mi autoría.

* * *

.

.

 _ **De conejos.**_

A Touka siempre le habían gustado los conejos. Sí, esos, los pequeños y de suave pelaje.

Touka tuvo dos conejos, eran pequeños y frágiles. Uno negro y uno blanco, de suave pelaje y con un intrigante color en sus ojos de forma casi oval. Le agradaba en demasía cuando alguno de estos, terminaba dormido en el sofá, sobre una silla o tal vez en su cama.

No podía definir-realmente- porque tanto le gustaban. Tal vez porque al acariciarlos, podía percibir cierta calidez que ella creía incomparable con otra cosa que proporcionara el mismo calor, puede que el motivo residiera en que estos seres no emitían ruidos molestos, ni babeaban, en verdad no molestaban a su dueño, ni a nadie que estuviera a su alrededor.

Y aunque ambos eran suaves, tranquilos y cálidos, se podía notar una ligera diferencia no menor para Touka.

El conejo negro – el primero- siempre enfocaba sus grandes ojos, como estudiándola, como si aprendiera de ella, algo, tal vez ¿algún habito? Ella siempre sonreía- internamente- al verlo saltar y juguetear con el sol –su mejor amigo- porque existía algo en su interior-vacío- que lograba ser llenado, algo que no sabía cómo explicar adecuadamente, porque ella no sabía utilizar tan bien las palabras y eso en algún punto le avergonzaba. Cada vez que extrañaba al conejo negro, solo se dirigía a la habitación de los libros, esos que aborreció hasta que lo conoció. Cuando sus ojos volvían a chocar en una intensa mirada, él siempre –quería- rehuía de esos ojos azules que buscaban respuestas a preguntas nunca antes formuladas.

 _ **¿Qué es el amor?**_

El conejo blanco –caja de pandora- era distinto. Su pelaje era suave y cálido, más en sus ojos enormes solo había un baldío desolado. Algo que a Touka, no le agradaba, no porque lo odiara, sino porque en verdad ella sentía que el tiempo solo hacía que se alejaran un poco más al punto de ya no sentir esos ojos sobre ella. Touka ya no lo veía corretear junto al sol, ahora el cielo se había algodonado –tormenta- dejando a un conejo solo en medio de la nada con aroma a tristeza y destrucción. Ya no había calidez en su pelaje, él no dejaba que ella se aproximara, el estrecho se asemejaba a un desierto congelado. Touka sentía su corazón estrujarse cada vez que lo veía correr de ella, dejándola con más preguntas que respuestas, otra vez – como siempre-

 _ **¿Por qué tuviste que cambiar?**_

Existía un conejo dando vueltas a su planeta y ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no la acechara de vez en cuando. Este nuevo conejo, era blanco con un importante degrade monocromático en su pelaje. Touka temía –desistía- a tomarlo y acariciarlo, curarlo, rememorarlo, besarlo, exorcizarlo, resguardarlo, para luego arrastrarlo hacía otro mundo, uno que no podía ofrecerle, uno ficticio tanto o peor que en el que vivía.

Entonces su mano – a menudo- se ve forzada a detenerse y prefiere esperar, porque el tiempo lograría cerrar las cicatrices causadas por las devastaciones de la vida ¿verdad?, eso es lo que quería creer. Hacerle un altar, colocarle velas y rezar por su bien, ¿eso bastaría? Esperar, ¿esperar a quién? Él la salvaría como siempre, él lo había prometido, él no es de los que quiebran sus propios dichos.

 _ **Mentiroso.**_

A Touka le siguen gustando los conejos. Ella prefería que no, resultaba inevitable no hacerlo.

Aunque cada vez que escuchase su voz, sintiera el terremoto interno, todo se caía, todo se movía, todo volvía a fluir con rapidez; con paciencia ella recogería los destrozos de su corazón y los uniría con cinta adhesiva, con pegamento especial –sus lágrimas- mientras sus ojos no podían dejar de disfrazar sentimientos, algo que su sonrisa lograba delatar.

Entonces el conejo lloró y Touka –también-observó.

 _ **Calamidad I.**_

Touka ya no recordaba mucho su pasado –no podía olvidarlo- es por ello que recolectaba fragmentos de su vida y los depositaba en una caja pequeña de madera para luego sonreír con el pecho vacío. La verdad era que ella extrañaba, añoraba esos tiempos en los que su padre la arropaba, besaba su frente y le contaba un cuento de final feliz –para no sufrir por la pesadilla-.

Porque contaba estrellas en el cielo mientras su madre la abrazaba con dulzura, pero sus cuerpos nunca podían ser pegados del todo, algo los separaba.

Ella sonreía a la luz del sol, jugaba y cantaba cada vez que llegaba al parque de juegos. Touka alzaba su mano y reclamaba atención, había conseguido llegar a la cima del escalador más alto del parque de niños, más su madre parecía concentrada en otra cosa. Para ser específicos en _"ese bulto que mamá llevaba debajo de su vestido floreado"._

Touka prefirió ignorar a la inminente amenaza desconocida, llegando a temerle aún más que al " _coco"_.

 _ **Calamidad II.**_

Touka recibió el beso de las buenas noches, justo en la frente.

Ahora la amenaza tenía nombre, se le decía _Ayato_ y a juzgar por su aspecto y contextura, no era algo tan desagradable. Había notado como, ahora, sus padres sonreían aún más, dándole la pauta que necesitaban de esa _"amenaza"_ para ser más felices, porque ella no resultaba suficiente.

Aunque _"si mamá sonríe, pronto me acostumbraré"._ Touka siempre miraba al pequeño niño dormir en su cuna, preguntándose hasta cuando tendría que soportar que la atención se le fuera concedida a ese ser que babeaba mucho.

 _ **Calamidad III.**_

Touka ya era una niña grande, aun así no podía evitar que las lágrimas le arrancaran sonoros sollozos. Presionaba sus puños y se mordía la lengua, ya no debía llorar.

Ahora estaba sola y como si no quisiera el destino, estaba sola con Ayato. No quería, no debía llorar, ella le había prometido a su madre que cuidaría de su pequeño hermano y a su padre le había jurado que ella siempre estaría junto a ese niño molesto y llorón-no más que ella-.

Sería fuerte por la promesa, se mantendría aun sintiendo sus piernitas temblar por el frío, su pequeño hermano tenía hambre y ella también.

En un mundo inestable, las corrientes desafortunadas los habían arrojado hacía los leones, para reírse en su propia cara _, no puedes, eres débil_.

Y Ayato.

 _ **Calamidad IV**_

Touka ya no sentía dolor, ya no sentía hambre y ya no se sentía tan perdida. Ahora las cosas tomaban sentido, siendo formada por las doctrinas duras, estrictas y sucias de la sociedad en la cual podía mantenerse. Ayato parecía haber tomado otro rumbo ¿cuándo fue que él dejó de llorar y se mantuvo por sí mismo?

Sus uñas se hincaban con fuerza en sus palmas, no quería que él la abandonara.

Touka ya no sentía dolor, más en ese momento, pudo experimentarlo nuevamente. No quería llorar, lejos habían quedado esos días, solo debía agachar la cabeza y dejarle marchar ¿por qué?

Ella no entendía, ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Él devoró la parte de su corazón, la cual se había sabido ganar con el tiempo que tenía de vida. Eso se parecía más a un funeral que a una despedida.

 _¿Hermanos?,_ ya no existe tal cosa, no para él.

Y para Touka.

 _ **Calamidad V.**_

Touka ya no veía nada que la atara al mundo, como una superviviente de las plantas carnívoras, logró hallar un refugio. Una luz al final de la cueva, le indicó que la salida del laberinto tortuoso estaba próxima. Y avanzó, con sus piernas cansadas, con un incesante paso que se aceleraba debido a la necesidad del calor de un hogar reconstruido. Huérfana y pérdida, tomó con ambas manos, con los brazos extendidos y magullados, mordiendo cuanto podía, arañando el sentimiento de sentirse _Bienvenida_.

Entonces devoró con afamada hambruna, cada momento y se alimentó con las miradas cálidas, se arropó con los conocimientos percibidos y se durmió con una nueva esperanza germinando en su interior.

Enlazó su mano con el enemigo-humano- y nunca más la soltó, sería parte de su nuevo soporte. De historias y hábitos dulces, de aromas nuevos y acciones nobles.

Y sus ojos volvieron a brillar, con ese toque que creyó, había perdido.

 _ **De conejos y otras calamidades.**_

A Touka siempre le habían gustado los conejos.

En el momento que podía apreciar la estabilidad, disfrutando de cada segundo que la vida se había apiadado de proveerle, aparece en su vida un intruso.

Pero a ella siempre le habían gustado los conejos, y este en especial no parecía una amenaza, aunque llamara tanto la atención y la tomara de guía y soporte.

Otra vez, Touka era testigo de una evolución ajena y dolorosa. No obstante resultaba no ser tan ajena, porque pronto su corazón se vio involucrado. El conejo saltó, se lastimó la pata, desapareció.

Touka se preguntaba a diario que es lo que le ocurría, por una parte no quería perder al conejo y por otra parte quería encontrar al conejo, llegando a la conclusión de que se negaba a que algo importante se esfumará de su vida.

Touka Kirishima llegó tarde y ahora el conejo blanco reemplazaba al negro.

Y aunque rogara por que el conejo negro reapareciera, esto nunca sucedía ni lo haría en un futuro, reconociendo que las cosas que más le importaban desaparecían, se destruían, se incineraban; sin importar lo que hiciera para evitarlo.

Quedando siempre sola. La oscuridad la había tragado, otra vez.

Pero sí algo había aprendido de su desdicha, era que debía mantenerse siempre ¿verdad? Aún tenía una promesa pendiente consigo misma _, sobrevivir_.

Por lo que al recuperarse, subsanarse, aliviarse, levantarse; sonrió débilmente, temía que si volvía a demostrar felicidad, las púas filosas de los recuerdos arremeterían contra ella y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Fue cuando levantó la vista y divisó a una extraña criatura, un conejo.

Touka se gritó incontables veces a sí misma, no podía suceder, no esta vez.

Entonces, ahora sería diferente ¿no es así? Intercambiando sonrisas para no llorar, para no volver a caer en la trampa de la "amenaza", porque este conejo era diferente, estaba armado hasta los dientes y sería su enemigo sin dudar. Es por eso que bajó la mirada para evitar la tristeza, la nostalgia y proseguir, siempre hacia adelante.

 _¿Verdad?_

A Touka siempre le habían gustado los conejos, porque le hacían recordar a sí misma, comprendiendo que nunca podría salvar a nadie, sino que resultaba ella siendo semi-salvada y abandonada. Touka ya no lloraba tanto. Touka ahora sonríe-falso- más y solo espera-ruega- a que la vida avance y que no se percate de su presente -ficticio; utópico- pero estable.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hace unos días publique algo un tanto dark and Angst and hurt y nada confort?! sobre Kaneki/Haise y esta semana le tocó a Touka :'D

No hay mucho que explicar, solo que es mi personaje favorito y siento que ahora le están tirando piedrazos los _Tsukiyama fans_ , así que me descargo escribiendo (?! , yo apoyo mucho a Tsukiyama y también lo adoro, pero no por eso ando por la vida diciendo que Touka se quedo sentada a esperar, cuando le importo una mierd* dejar todo con tal de impedir que Kaneki se fuera de Anteiku y en el Anime...AHHH (llora) es que Kaneki la quiere pero Ella se ve tan frágil siempre tras su espalda y nunca puede alcanzarlo (feelshardsss)

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
